l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Honor's Veil, Part II
Honor's Veil, Part II is a fiction written by Nancy Sauer. http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/8/h8e04p35.htm Annotated Story Previously: Honor's Veil, Part I Winter Court in 1170, Kyuden Kumiko, Yoritomo Yashinko and a group of people Otomo Usharo. She confesses she does not know who he is, and he reveals that his family was hit very hard during the destruction of Otosan Uchi. Kakita Komachi agrees that it was a tragic incident and they shall talk no more of it. Yashinko reveals that their Champion intends to make Kyuden Kumiko a premier court in the Empire. Usharo believes it is happening now, and is impressed with the amount of news that can reach the palace even through the winter. Yashinko is proud that the Mantis ships travel even during the winter to gather news. Usharo is impressed and wonders if there has been any news of the group of Spider Ronin. Komachi is not interested in ronin and asks why Usharo is interested. Usharo suggests that the winter is long, and even a story of a ronin band attacking bandits can be a refreshing topic eventually. Komachi can see the possibilities for a play, as Usharo suggests, with the ronin wishing to establish a minor clan. Usharo thinks they could even look to become a Great Clan, and Yashinko admits they would indeed have to be great to equal the achievements of Yoritomo. Usharo changes the subject to Komachi's arrangements, complimenting her on them. Komachi thanks her hosts for providing the materials, and Usharo extends her an invitation to visit Kyuden Otomo should she find the time. Usharo asks if they could perhaps start talking about the arrangement, and Yashinko decides she has other business to attend to. After she has left Usharo reveals that he wished to talk with Komachi in private regarding her clan's struggles with the Mantis Clan. Komachi pretends to not know what he is talking about, but Usharo knows that even an ikebana artist such as herself would know of the Crane and Mantis contesting several ports. Usharo reveals he has learned of some Mantis plans and wishes to share it with the Crane. Komachi wonders why he would involve himself in such matters, or even side with the Crane. Usharo points out that the Crane support Otomo Hoketuhime for Empress, and he also thinks someone of ancient and noble lineage should have the throne. Komachi understands and will pass the information along. Usharo is pleased and certain the two will accomplish much together. Meanwhile, Shiba Yoma and Tsuruchi Etsui are discussing matters in a secluded place in the kyuden. Yoma knows there are many possibilites for contacts within the Crane. Etsui wonders if there are any within the Phoenix, but Yoma thinks there are more to be found more easily among the Crane. Etsui reveals that a recent trip to Lion lands was underwelming, although he did find a few promising ones. Yoma understands, and points out that their neighbours to the south are just not worth attempting to approach. Etsui agrees that it is not worth mixing with the Scorpion, and as he is about to discuss the Unicorn Clan he notices the approach of Yoritomo Yashinko. She greets them both, hoping she is not interrupting anything. Yoma says she is not and invites her to join their discussion on tea. Winter Court at Kyuden Asako, Yoritomo Sachina prepares to meet with a delegate from the Dragon Clan whom she has been working with for weeks trying to negotiate a trade agreement. Her servant enters and announces her guest has arrived. She moves to the receiving room and greets Togashi Kanaye. Kanaye greets her in return, and Sachina is taken aback for a moment by his odd reply. Sachina kneels and serves them both tea, commenting on the hospitality of the Asako family. Kanaye makes another odd remark, but comments on the Iron Benten tea which is rarely found outside Dragon lands. Sachina reveals she became fond of the tea during a stay at Nanashi Mura, and then procedes to retrieve a scroll and ask Kanaye to confirm that the contents is what they had agreed upon. Kanaye opens and reads it, commenting on it cryptically. Sachina is annoyed and asks him to let her know if the terms contained within are agreeable. Kanaye is cryptic once more, and Sachina has to ask him to explain what he means. Kanaye does not help, and Sachina makes an excuse that she must attend to Moshi Minami who has taken ill. Kanaye again responds with a cryptic response, prompting Sachina to leave annoyed. Kanaye poors himself another cup, and drinks it. He slips the scroll into his sleeve and leaves, smiling to himself. Elsewhere in the palace, Moshi Minami is struggling agains her fever. Asako Meisuru offers her something to drink, and Minami is surprised to find it tastes honey-sweet and flowery. Meisuru is happy she liked it, as she will be drinking alot of it. Meisuru adds some herbs to steaming water and asks Minami to inhale the vapors. Minami does, and in a few moments she feels better. Minami wonders why Meisuru did not summon the kami to heal her. Meisuru reveals that there are some things better healed by plants than kami, and why would they exists if something else could do their job? Minami had never thought of it that way, but envy the shugenja for being able to speak with the kami. Meisuru reveals she always thought courtiers and shugenja very similar, speaking to those around them for favors. Minami thinks that she will speak with Yoritomo Yoyonagi when they meet next time, and see what her thoughts are on the matter. Meisuru must go tend others who have come down with the illness, but will be back later to check on Minami. Minami thanks her again, and promises to remember this. At Kyuden Otomo, Doji Nagori and Kakita Senko are discussing the re-aquisition of Mura Sabishii Toshi thanks to the Lion. Senko's response causes Nagori to ask her if she has any reservations in the matter. Senko replies that she has none, but a twitch betrays her. Nagori wishes that she should mention anything she may have heard during her time as liasion to Akodo Setai. Senko does not think Setai is untrustworthy, but she cannot bring herself to trust the Lion Clan. Nagori points out the recent gift of Chukandomo and marraige of Doji Domotai and Ikoma Kusari. Senko concedes the clans are honorable, but differences between the two can be too great. The Lion will not like Otomo Hoketuhime on the throne, and the Lion will move to claim it in the spring. Nagori contemplates Domotai's sensei, Matsu Atasuke, for a moment, but points out that should the Lion act they will be forced to act according to Bushido. Senko is not entirely convinced, but asks if there is any message she can pass to Setai. Nagori says he will write a letter, and asks her to congratulate Setai on his Clan's return to Toshi Ranbo. Elsewhere in the castle, Otomo Hoketuhime and Seppun Kiharu are wandering the garden. Hoketuhime contemplates the plum-trees and how they look the same when everything is different. Kiharu points out that everything changes, and Hoketuhime laughs as she ponders how she may host Imperial Court once again next year but that time as Empress. Kiharu reveals that many of his courtiers have heard she has much support, but Hoketuhime would not be so sure that she has all the support. Many speak of Togashi Satsu, the grandson of the Dragon Clan Kami Togashi. Kiharu points out that Satsu is know to not act, but Hoketuhime thinks that is a little harsh. Until she is Empress she will focus on her duties. She wonders if Kiharu disapproves, but he believes it will be the Heavens who show them who will reign next. Hoketuhime is thankful for his support, and asks him to accompany her to court today. Kiharu is happy to, but gives the plum blossoms once last concerned look before following her. Characters * Yoritomo Yashinko * Otomo Usharo * Kakita Komachi * Shiba Yoma * Tsuruchi Etsui * Yoritomo Sachina * Togashi Kanaye * Moshi Minami * Asako Meisuru * Doji Nagori * Kakita Senko * Otomo Hoketuhime * Seppun Kiharu Not Present, But Mentioned * Yoritomo * Otomo Hoketuhime * Yoritomo Yoyonagi * Akodo Setai * Lady Domotai * Lord Kusari * Matsu Atasuke * Togashi Satsu * Satsu's Grandfather Category:Fictions Category:Group Fictions Category:Nancy Sauer Fictions Category:Samurai Edition Fictions